Deep, Deep Trouble
by sheltie
Summary: Carter is in trouble with Dana. What does he have to do to get out of the dog house? Oneshot. Rated T to be overly cautious.


**Deep, Deep Trouble**

**By: Sheltie**

* * *

_I don't own Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue at all_

* * *

**A/N: I haven't done any kind of Power Rangers story in a very, very long time. So I decided it was way past due. So here it is. Hope I am not too rusty.**

* * *

"CARTER SEAN GRAYSON!"

The former Red Lightspeed Ranger shuddered as he heard his fiancée's shout. He knew that he had made a big mistake somewhere, but he had no idea what it was and how big it really was or what he had done for that matter. He turned to find an irate Dana Mitchell glaring at him. She looked like she could take on and defeat Queen Bansheera by herself, one-handed.

"Um, hey Day" Carter said hesitantly as he looked for an easy escape route. There was none.

"Carter, can you _please_ tell me why I just heard that you went into a burning building knowing that it was going to collapse any second?" Dana asked with fire in her eyes.

"I had to Day, there was someone still in the building and I knew I could get him before the building fell" Carter said now realizing why he was in trouble.

Dana sighed. She knew what she was getting into when she accepted Carter's proposal. But still, it didn't make her any less angry. She knew that as a firefighter Carter there'd be a risk in him going into dangerous situations that might end up getting a fateful phone call one evening.

"Carter, I know you have this sort of hero complex along with this saving people thing also, but I wish you'd be more careful" Dana said in a softer tone.

"I know Dana, I know and I'm sorry" Carter said with a sigh.

Dana crawled into Carter's arms and snuggled into him. She needed this comfort because she could've lost him.

"I'm sorry I worried you Day, I don't mean to" Carter said contritely.

"I know, but it scares me whenever you get called to a fire" Dana said into Carter's shirt.

Carter held Dana close as she cried. He wished he could do something about this, but Dana wouldn't let him give up being a firefighter. She knew that Carter loved his job and didn't want to be the cause of hurting him like that.

/Scene Break/

Over the next few days Dana gave Carter the cold shoulder. She still wasn't happy with Carter's heroic act even though they have made up in a way. She went as far as to ban him from their bed. This was serious if she went to this measure since she loved cuddling up to him at night. Carter tried and tried to talk to Dana, but nothing worked. So he went to his friends and former teammates for help.

"So where's the fire?" Chad asked.

"Dana's mad at me" Carter said ignoring the quip his friend made.

"Uh Carter, I don't think I should be here for this. Don't get me wrong, I wish you and Dana the best, but I rather not get involved with my sister's love life" Ryan said.

"Come on Ryan, I need your help" Carter said in a pleading tone.

"I'm game, let me, the master of love guide you" Joel said in a superior tone.

"Master of love, how long did it take you to get Ms. Fairweather to go out with you?" Chad asked quirked eyebrow.

"Hey, we're together now, aren't we" Joel argued.

Carter sighed. This wasn't what he needed right now.

"Guys, I need help" he said desperately.

"Okay, so can you tell us why she's mad at you?" Ryan asked accepting his fate in getting involved with his sister's love life.

Carter told his fellow former Lightspeed teammates the whole thing. Afterwards they just shook their heads.

"Man Carter, this isn't small" Chad said.

"Yeah, I mean when I mess up it's an easy fix" Joel said.

"Carter, that was a boneheaded mistake you made. Dana is going to hold this over your head for the rest of your life" Ryan said.

"I know that, I need a way for her to at least forgive me. I know she won't ever forget it" Carter said.

The three sat back thinking of ways to help their former leader.

/Scene Break/

"So how long are you going to punish Carter?" Kelsey asked.

Dana was in the middle of checking through the medicine cabinet to make sure they were stocked up. As a doctor she knew a well-stocked cabinet was essential.

"I'm going to make him sweat a little then let it go" the former Pink Lightspeed Ranger said with a smile.

"Girl, you've got him on a string. If you say jump he asks how high" Kelsey said with a smirk.

"I don't know about that" Dana said blushing slightly.

"Day, you could say 'I want ice cream' and Carter would give you ice cream even if he had to travel across land and sea" Kelsey said.

Dana wasn't really sure Carter would go to that extreme for her.

"Now you're just exaggerating Kels" she said as she shook her head.

"Whatever, I know I am right" Kelsey said stubbornly.

/Scene Break/

Carter looked at what he needed done and headed out to get it done. He just hoped it would all work out. Joel's suggestions were nice, but just not him. Chad helped out by tweaking Joel's suggestion so they weren't so, well, Joel like. Ryan pitched in with his own to help even though he only had a few girlfriends before and none ever lasted more than five months.

The former Red Lightspeed Ranger first stop was the flower shop. He entered and looked around for flowers that caught his eye.

"Can I help you?"

"Uh yeah, I'm looking for some flowers" Carter said.

The woman that had asked Carter looked at him like she was trying to read his mind then she nodded.

"Ah, upset girlfriend. I have just the thing" she said.

"Wha-huh, wait, how do you know?" Carter asked.

"I see a lot of boyfriends and husbands come through here with the same look as you. You did something stupid and need to make up for it" the woman said.

"Uh, yeah" Carter said rubbing the back of his head.

The woman smiled at him then began helping him pick certain flowers that would make a lovely bouquet. Once that was done and paid for Carter thanked the woman and then headed for his next stop.

/Scene Break/

Dana sighed as she looked at the file of her next patient. She then heard a beeping sound and she pulled out her phone to find she had a new text message. She frowned since she told her friends not to text her when she was on duty unless it was an absolute emergency. She opened up the text. It was from Carter.

_When r u coming home?_

Dana sighed and texted back her answer.

_7, I hope_

There was a pause and then a new message appeared.

_Okay_

Was Carter's response.

Dana looked at that one word and wondered what Carter was up to. He never before asked when she'd be done with her shift. She sighed as she tried to get back to work while that buzzed in the back of her head.

/Scene Break/

At the end of her shift Dana was still curious as to what Carter had planned. She knew he had something up his sleeve for sure, but what was the question. She knew that as a Red Ranger that they could be quite crafty and needed to be watched at all times. It must be a gene all Red Rangers have to be unpredictable as well as reckless too. When she got home she found the entire place dark, but the candles illuminating the whole way. But these candles were battery-operated instead of an open flame.

"Carter?" Dana called out.

"Welcome home Dana" Carter said.

Dana turned and found Carter in a red dress shirt with black slacks. In his hand was the bouquet he had bought earlier.

"Carter, what is all of this?" Dana asked.

"I, uh, want to make up for what I did before to earn your anger" Carter said.

Dana had to smile. She had to give him a few points in trying to get back onto her good side. But how many more will he earn tonight was the question.

"That's thoughtful of you Carter" she said keeping her voice even and with no emotion.

"Uh yeah, um, dinner awaits" Carter said. He was hoping to get some kind of reaction from Dana and getting a lack of one made him nervous.

Dana followed Carter to the candle-lit table and Carter began work. He first sat Dana down then he went to the kitchen to get the entrees that have been kept warm. He came back and place one in front of Dana and the other on his side. He then sat down.

"Carter?" Dana said.

"Dana, I wanted to make up to you what it is that I've done. I'm truly sorry for not telling you about the building" Carter said.

_Okay, so he's definitely getting several points, but the question was how many would he end up at the end of the night?_ Dana thought.

Carter handed Dana the bouquet he had bought earlier. Dana smiled since the floral arrangement

The meal was quite lovely. Carter had showed he actually knew how to cook. Sure he wasn't any top chef or anything, but he knew how to cook just enough. What made Dana love him was he worked really hard to learn to cook the foods she liked. Carter always put a lot of effort in those.

_He really put a lot of effort into this. More points to him_ Dana thought.

"So how was work?" Carter asked.

Dana then went on about her day, which was the usual for her. Thank goodness no real emergencies really. Carter told his, which was a slow day really. No fires or anything. He had to get a cat or two out a tree and then helped with a training seminar for firefighters in-training.

As the meal ended Carter took the plates away and brought dessert.

_Okay, more points for him especially since it's my favorite he's really pulling out all the stops tonight_ Dana thought.

They had their dessert and when that was over Dana decided Carter had done enough. She'd forgive him, but if he ever do something recklessly stupid again she'd bring up this event again.

"Carter" she said softly.

"Yes, Dana" Carter said.

"I forgive you" Dana said.

Carter smiled and he leaned in with Dana following and they kissed.

"Want to go to bed?" Dana suggested.

Carter was about to argue that it was still a bit early when she saw the smoldering look in Dana's eye and knew what she meant. He just nodded dumbly. Dana giggled as she got up and pulled the very pliant Carter to the bedroom. They had a lot of bed time together to make-up on.

**End**

* * *

**A/N: and that's the end of this one. This one took me a long while to write since I had to take breaks in between. It got finished though. Thanks for reading and please review.**


End file.
